thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante was a unique Darkling and Roberto Estacado companion, appearing in The Darkness\Wolverine comic crossover. Biography Hit on Wolverine Dante accompanied Roberto on his hit on Logan in France, 1942. Roberto manages to track down Logan and gets inside a church's tower where he prepares his rifle. Dante, warns him, that something is different about Logan and he has seen those eyes before. Roberto ignores Dante's worries and loads his rifle with a Darkness bullet. Dante then notices Logan talking with an SS officer. As Roberto shoots his bullet, Logan grabs the officer and uses him as a shield. After hitting the officer, a Darkness wyrm erupts through the man's chest. Roberto then takes another shot, but this time, Logan catches the bullet with his bare hand. Roberto is impressed with Logan's skills and then turns his bullet into another Darkness wyrm. The wyrm then bites Logan's hand, much to his surprise. Logan then uses his boneclaws to cut the creature in half. With the wyrm dead, Logan goes after Roberto. Roberto doesn't worry about this and waits in anticipation when he will be able to teach the Wolverine to be afraid of the dark. As Logan confronts Roberto in the church, he figures out that the light is his weakness and by using his nightvision, hes able to locate a light switch, making Roberto powerless. Logan then cuts off left arm and leg. As Roberto lays on the ground, he spits at Logan, who then proceeds to stab him with his bone claws. Believing Roberto to be dead, Logan walks away. Dante then grabs Roberto and pulls him under the bed to repair his wounds. He then swears it, that no matter how long it takes, he will kill Logan. The Second Meeting with Wolverine Forty years later, as Jackie Estacado confronted a man named Vinny who gave him less protection money than usual, Dante noticed Logan being in the same bar they were in. Dante then interrupted their conversation and informed Jackie about Logan being in the bar. He explained, that the guy killed his grandfather a while back, but they managed to save him. Knowing his family's bloodline, Jackie told the Darkling, that whatever his grandfather did he probably deserved it and he's not planning to do anything about it. Dante isn't happy with this. Logan then notices Jackie and proceeds to approach him. Logan tells him, that he looks familiar to him and not in a good way. Dante then sends a group of Darklings to attack Logan, much to Jackie's objections. Jackie then forms a rifle out of the Darkness and opens fire on Logan with little effect. Logan recognizes Jackie's powers, revealing that he has faced his kind before. He then slashes Jackie's face with his adamantum claws. Jackie is displeased with this, although less with Logan and more with the Darkling who not only brought out the Darkness without his order, but also failed to inform him about his adversaries powers. Dante answers, that the metal claws are new to him. Logan then interrupts their conversation and tells him to give up as Jackie won't throw at him anything he hasn't seen before. Jackie then calls fort a wave of Darklings and wyrms, seemingly overwhelming him. Logan manages to cut through the Darkling horde. Seeing this, Jackie envelopes in Darkness armor as Dante tells him to kill Logan. Jackie then stops, seeing that the way this is going, one of them isn't making out alive. He then tells Logan, that the guy he a grudge with was his grandfather and knowing his bloodline, he deserved whatever he did to him. As Jackie controls the Darkness, he gives up fighting and waits for Logan's next move. Logan then retracts his claws and decides to share a drink with him. Dante isn't happy with this, telling Jackie that his grandfather is probably spinning in his grave. Jackie and Logan then look at each other and proceed to cut Dante in half. Personality Dante was a loyal companion to Roberto. After Roberto nearly dies at the hands of Logan, Dante swears to himself to find and kill the mutant no matter how much time it takes. He held that grudge for over forty years until he ran into Logan again. Dante was also much more cautious and wouldn't underestimate his opponents, like his master often would. Dante seemed to possess a much bigger authority over the Darkness, being able to not only summon and control other Darklings, but he was also able to do this without Jackie's blessing. Gallery Wolv14.jpg|Dante watching as Roberto creates a Darkness bullet. Wolv26.jpg|Dante saving Roberto. Wolv30.jpg|Jackie and Logan killing Dante. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Darklings Category:Crossover Characters Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased